mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah
Yeah, also known as Mr. Fabricate, is one of the three titular protagonists of the series. He is the first member of a trio of Grins who, along with Jam and Fury, share the same body and must work together to get the delicious mango at the end of every level. Character description Yeah is a Grin clad in yellow accents, a color that reflects his bright and upbeat personality. His most notable physical trait is the presence of a mouth, which is usually grinning to resemble that of the Yellow Blocks he creates. Similarly to Fury, he wears a round beige hat with two brown earphones. There are two protruding antennae on the front of the hat's brim that end on yellow bulb-like orbs, though the purpose of his antennae has never been clarified. He wears a yellow shirt and a beige jacket with a yellow line, and he is mainly seen with his hands cuffed inside his jacket pockets most of the time he is not placing blocks. He also wears brown pants and two caramel shoes. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, Yeah finds out he can use a notebook he names the Memory Book to communicate with Jam and Fury without having to do so face-to-face. Yeah writes in yellow ink and has the neatest handwriting of the three. Role in the Yeah Jam Fury series Yeah is the first of the three playable characters, along with Jam and Fury, in both games of the Yeah Jam Fury series. Compared to the other two, Yeah's walking speed is rather slow but he has the highest jump height of the trio. He is also very light, which slows his descent as he falls, allowing for more precise "footings". Yeah's special ability allows him to create Yellow Blocks, which allow him and the others to cross abysses or reach higher areas. Normally, these Yellow Blocks can be placed almost using a cursor, as long as Yeah's shot isn't blocked. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, Yeah has the additional ability to place a Yellow Block directly below him using a technique called the Quick Drop. The number of blocks he can place down is limited to a quota containing any blocks given to him at the start of the level, along with any blocks Fury has destroyed. Gallery Artwork Yeah Concept.jpg|Early concept art of Yeah for Yeah Jam Fury. YJF Yeah art.png|Yeah's official art from Yeah Jam Fury. YJFUME! Yeah art.png|Yeah's appearance in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Yeah Can't Wait.jpg|Yeah's "Can't wait to meet you!" promotional image for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Splash Card - Yeah.png|Yeah's splash card in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Card - Yeah! (Cover).jpg|Yeah's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Card - Frosty Yeah (Cover).jpg|Frosty Yeah's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Emoticon - yjfyeah.png|Yeah's emoticon for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Screenshot YJF - Stage Done.png|Yeah clears the stage level in Yeah Jam Fury. Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:McLeodGaming Category:World Entertainment Studios